One of Many
by WolfishMoon
Summary: She was one of the many hearts he took as trophies. Too bad he chose Sophie Hatter. Juliet won Romeo's heart and Rosaline would never have another chance. A very short bookverse oneshot about one of Howl's many conquests. Onesided O.C./Howl, reciprocated Howl/Sophie


Okay, this is a really short Book Verse oneshot, involving an original character. I don't think she's a Mary Sue, and I tried my best to keep her from becoming one. Unfortunately, as this is a oneshot, it is difficult to develop her character to a satisfactory degree. Oh well. Review and tell me what you think. Flame if it deserves it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle or the House of Many Ways (where Morgan shows up). The wonderful Diana Wynne Jones does, may she rest in peace. I make no mk ey whatsoever from posting this free to read fanfiction.

* * *

One of Many

A _Howl's Moving Castle _fanfiction by: WolfishMoon

* * *

It was Howl that set her on witch craft. He was the one that taught her that very first spell, the one that began both her obsession and profession all those year ago.

She wasn't a witch of any great renown, but she had a decent customer base. Enough to get by on, anyway.

Howl provided her with that, even if he only used teaching her as an excuse to add a heart to his collection.

Rosaline hugged herself tighter, bony fingers trembling.

Horrible Howl.

Who did he think he _was_?

Rosaline hated the fact that her heart joined the jars that probably lined his shelves.

She thought that she was over that blonde man and his green glass eyes, but seeing him that day in Market Square nearly killed her.

She knew the girl he was with. He'd bought many a hat from her shop, that damned Sophie Hatter. Or, she supposed, that was Sophie Jenkins now. She saw the little baby with Sophie's red-gold hair and Howl's green glass eyes bouncing on Howl's knee.

And now she was in their shop, where the hat shop used to be. The flowers were as beautiful as the happily married couple who owned it.

Morgan was three now, and he waved shyly at her from behind his mother's skirts. She moved her hands from her arms and wrung them together. She purchased a rose for a button hole from a smiling Sophie. She stifled a giggle as Sophie forced Morgan count out her change.

Rosaline allowed herself a moment to daydream.

Morgan became Miles- her grandfather's name- and his red-gold hair turned to her own flaming auburn. His eyes stayed Howl's gorgeous green (Rosaline's own were brown). She blinked the vision from her mind.

No use dwelling over lost dreams.

She accepted her change from Sophie's Morgan, smiling slightly.

Morgan was not her son, nor Howl her husband, no matter how much she wished the contrary, no matter how her aunt prodded his poor apprentice with her knitting needles.

She closed her eyes against that particular memory. There were many a reason she loved her aunt- and that was certainly one of them.

She remembered dripping on Calcifer and how he howled and complained.

Rosaline smiled gently.

"Thank you, little one," she said before turning to Sophie, "Your son looks much like you Mrs. Jenkins."

Sophie beamed and nodded, "He does, doesn't he? Thank you."

Rosaline nodded graciously before fleeing the shop as quickly as she could without seeming rude.

The shop even smelled like the man who owned it.

_Damn!_

She changed the color of her dress with a wave of her hand in an attempt to bring her mind off of that blasted man.

Perhaps Rosaline should get herself a cat.

She was a witch after all. Wouldn't it be fitting to become the crazy old spinster cat lady who lived down the block?

Yes. Indeed it would.

Rosaline resolved to buy herself a cat at soonest opportunity.

She'd remain faithful to that damn man because, even if his heart belonged to another woman, her heart was one of the many that belonged to him.

And just like the Bard of Avon dictated, the beautiful man passed up Rosaline for his true love.

And poor Rosaline couldn't do a thing about it. Hell, she hardly had a chance in the first place.


End file.
